


(Fanart) Old West Portrait

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Spock, Kirk, and Bones pose for a portrait in this cowboy AU illustration - created for Yeehawgust 2019 on tumblr





	(Fanart) Old West Portrait

  



End file.
